


and we note our place with book markers

by ludibrium (etherealism)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealism/pseuds/ludibrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon is a librarian who checks out books<br/>soonyoung just wants to check out jihoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we note our place with book markers

**Author's Note:**

> "and you read your emily dickinson  
> and i my robert frost  
> and we note our place with book markers"  
> \- simon & garfunkel

Rubbing his sweaty palms against the rough fabric of his jeans, Soonyoung peered over the bookshelf and focused his eyes towards the person across from him. The part of him that understood the moral wrongness of this nature hoped that he could successfully continue his surveillance without being caught, but the more avant garde side of him wished that the boy at the front desk would somehow catch him in the act.

This routine of his had been going on for a few weeks after his first encounter of the boy in front of him. Lee Jihoon was the librarian's name, and Soonyoung's heart was completely enveloped with thoughts of the other. Lee Jihoon, the one with eyes that crinkled upwards every time he gave a soft smile; the one with a melodious laughter that went through one ear and caressed its way through the other, had invaded Soonyoung's thoughts. Despite this, Soonyoung lacked the social ability and confidence to approach the smaller boy with any phrase other than, "I want to check this book out." Also, effectively swallowing back any unnecessary comments like, "Can I check you out instead?"

A comment in which he had received a slap in the back from Junhui for. 

Every time Jihoon would glide his slender fingers across the books to place the library slips into their respective pockets, Soonyoung grabbed at his heart and felt himself fall deeper for the librarian. There would be the times where he would pretend to look up a book in the online catalog in order to use the computer that was near the library's front desk, home of the sweet Lee Jihoon. Despite his frequent visits to the library, Soonyoung had still not budged an inch towards any result with Jihoon; heart only growing fonder of the shorter boy after each visit. 

Without any other idea to start up a conversation with, Soonyoung decided that watching Jihoon's chats with others from afar would vicariously fulfill his needs, and thus started his endeavor. Moving his eyes from the target for a quick second, Soonyoung swiftly moved behind a closer bookshelf to have a better view, and silently cheered in his successful attempt in changing locations. As he positioned himself to be hidden completely, Soonyoung blinked a few times on realization that his lovely view had changed to an empty chair snugly tucked into the desk. Soonyoung tilted his head a bit in confusion before looking left and right in search of his librarian boy.

"Do you need any help?" A voice behind him questioned and Soonyoung wished he had the suave charms fitting for someone in his role of stealth, but alas. Surprised at the sudden voice, the brunette whipped around and rammed himself straight into the book cart next to him, effectively causing the stack of books on top to come toppling down. Despite his quick attempt to reach towards the falling books, the hardcover works of art slipped through his hands and he managed to only save one while balancing himself on the cart's handle. He looked up to see the owner of the voice that may have possibly given him a partial heart attack with a side order of embarrassment. Soonyoung froze once his mind registered who was standing in front of him.

 _Lee Jihoon._ Also known as the lovely view Soonyoung was enjoying just a few minutes ago and endearingly remembered as his front desk boy. Feeling the insides of his mouth go dry, Soonyoung quickly scrambled to his feet and stood up to straighten out his posture. The boy in front of him continued to give a questioning look to Soonyoung, but like the charming guy he was, Soonyoung continued to stare at Jihoon with wide eyes and a lack of anything to say. 

"Did you want to check that out?" Jihoon gestured towards the book in the other's hand. Feeling relief in finding something to talk about, Soonyoung pulled out of his trance and briskly nodded his head as he pushed the book towards the shorter boy without a second thought. Soonyoung silently cheered on his successful exchange and failed to notice the slight blush appearing on the other's face. During the short walk towards the library's front desk, the taller boy bit his laughter back from the joy of being close to the self-proclaimed "love-of-his-life", and waited for the other to scan his book. Slipping in a receipt with the date of return for the book, Jihoon pushed it towards Soonyoung before speaking.

"Have you seen the film adaptation of this? I think the soundtrack was pretty good, but I haven't brought myself to try reading the book or watching the film yet," Jihoon murmured, continuously avoiding eye contact with the taller boy. The question abruptly pulled Soonyoung out of his self-applause and he looked towards the book in front of him. Soonyoung stared at the four words largely written on the cover and wished that a bookshelf would magically fall on top of him and put an end to the conversation. Unfortunately, hopeful thinking was left a thought as the words staring back at him continued their mockery.

_Fifty Shades of Grey._

And Lee Jihoon likes the soundtrack.

 

 

 -

 

 

"Serves you right for being a Grade A creep," Junhui mused, holding back another bombardment of laughter. Soonyoung shot a glare towards the other and hid his face in his hands. After his embarrassing exchange earlier, Soonyoung had stammered a quick excuse towards Jihoon before pushing through the front door and running far from the library.

Of course, with the book still in his hand.

"There has to be some higher power up there who wants Kwon Soonyoung to stay single for the rest of his life," Soonyoung groaned as he threw his head back. Staring at the clouds above, Soonyoung griped, "Whoever is messing with me up there, you have successfully won this round and possibly the entire game, since there probably won't be another round." Junhui snorted at the boy crying in despair and slowly patted him on the shoulder.

"Look on the bright side. At least the heavens provided you with a form of fictional relief," Junhui teased, gesturing towards the novel in the other's hand. Looking at Junhui questioningly, Soonyoung furrowed his brows in confusion before whacking his friend with the book upon realizing Junhui's intent. 

"If this wasn't due in two weeks, it would be shoved up somewhere to make you uncomfortable for the rest of your life," Soonyoung threatened. Junhui raised his arms to feign fear and chuckled at the endless amount of groans emitting from his friend. "I can't believe I borrowed fictional erotica from the person that was supposed to become my realistic erotica," Soonyoung whined, receiving a distasteful look from the other.

"Obviously I've been listening to your complaining for too long. I don't think that last part was necessary," Junhui commented with his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Besides, it's not a sin to read. You're probably giving this more thought than your little librarian is," he added. "Just act like nothing happened and continue your escapades in watching him from behind a bookshelf. Don't think I don't know what you've been doing," Junhui said, adding on the last comment when he noticed Soonyoung's wide eyes looking at him with surprise.

"How did you find out?" Soonyoung asked incredulously. He was almost certain that his plans were on the down-low, and that no one knew what had been filling up his leisure time as of late. Junhui let out a quick snort as he turned to face his clueless friend.

"There is not one possible explanation that could provide a reason as to why _you_  have been a frequent visitor of the library," Junhui answered, letting out a loud chuckle when he saw the look of offense painted across Soonyoung's face. He added, "Don't be too offended. We each have our own talents." Patting the book in Soonyoung's lap, Junhui continued, "And your talent is to watch items of infatuation, apparently, so go explain yourself." 

"Also, it can't be so bad to explain if he said he likes the soundtrack, right? Conversation starter right there," he adds thoughtfully.

Soonyoung blinked a few times before pushing himself off of the bench and standing up straight.Junhui looked up at Soonyoung, eyes questioning the boy's next move. _Just a book. That's right, it's just a book_. Nodding to his thoughts, Soonyoung threw a sloppy wave towards his friend before running towards the direction that he ran away from earlier; book slipped tightly in one arm.

 

 

 -

 

 

 

 _Five more minutes._ Despite the amount of confidence Soonyoung had sprinted with, he found that confidence dissipating once he reached the front door. Although he managed to pull himself through the entrance, Soonyoung found himself behind the bookshelf once more, eyes still focused on the boy behind the front desk.

And that was around an hour ago at the least. 

Soonyoung began to feel sweat drops bead up in his palms again as he tried to recite some sort of dialogue that he could share with Jihoon. He stared at his feet on the floor in hopes of brainstorming any topic to bring up. _Maybe I could ask him about the soundtrack? Bad thinking, the book is the farthest thing from what should be discussed._ Shaking his head in desperation, Soonyoung looked up to face the desk once more and felt a similar sense of deja vu when his eyes came in contact with an empty chair. Soonyoung's gaze wandered around for a few seconds until he felt a gentle tap on his right shoulder along with the same melodious voice that had been tapping at his heart for the past few weeks.

"Back already? I suppose the book was really interesting," Jihoon mused with a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. The taller boy gaped at the straightforward behavior coming from the other and sputtered out nonsensical sounds before recollecting his thoughts.

"Wait, I swear that book wasn't for me," Soonyoung begins, palms sweating more as Jihoon's eyebrow shifted quizzically. "Well, no, it was for me, but it was also not for me. I didn't mean to borrow it, but I somehow borrowed it," he added. Sighing in exasperation, Soonyoung explained the mishap and watched Jihoon's expression turn from one of interest to one of comical relief. "I became really distracted and didn't notice the book I was holding until you scanned it for me," he stated. Once he felt content, Soonyoung nodded to signal the end of his explanation. "And that is basically what happened," Soonyoung finished.

Jihoon nodded. "I see," he started, "so no need to pull up the rest of the trilogy for you?" 

"Not really," Soonyoung groaned. His first actual conversation with the epitome of all that is good, and it turns out like this. Feeling a loss of hope, the taller boy decided to find solace in the fact that the misunderstanding was cleared up, and his name was clear from its possible tag of a hormonal teenager. Jihoon continued to nod, but slowly came to a halt as a frown drew itself onto his face.

"What is there to be really distracted by?" Jihoon questioned. If there was ever a moment for a bookshelf to truly work its magic and fall on Soonyoung, now would be the best time. Taking in a short breath of air, Soonyoung slightly gripped his fists and clenched his eyes shut. 

"I was distracted by you. I have been. For weeks," Soonyoung confessed, eyes still tightly closed which led to him missing the expression of shock that replaced the frown on Jihoon's face. Jihoon felt his body temperature rise, cheeks dusted with a pale pink. Hearing silence as a response, Soonyoung carefully peeked an eye open to look at the other boy's reaction. Lee Jihoon, the one with eyes that crinkled upwards every time he gave a soft smile; the one with a melodious laughter that went through one ear and caressed its way through the other, was standing in front of him, cheeks flushed with the prettiest shade of pink that Soonyoung had ever seen. 

Reeled by the boy in front of him, Soonyoung stared blankly before regaining his focus. It was now or never, and Soonyoung knew exactly what to say.

 

 

_"If you have some time, can I check you out instead?"_

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic for seventeen and also my first fic in over 4 years!! i am so rusty, but i want to transition myself back into writing, so i hope you enjoyed it despite the low grade writing ;-; anyways!! i love soonhoon a lot. so. yeah. this happened. also, i like making friends, so!! tweet away: @eostower


End file.
